


Premier chagrin d'amour

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: OS court écrit pour le défi de premières fois de La gazette des bonbons au citron. J'y conte le premier chagrin d'amour de Marinette, je situe ce passage après le Marionnettiste 2. Bonne lecture !





	Premier chagrin d'amour

C’était la fin du monde pour Marinette.

Adrien lui avait dit.

Il aimait une autre fille. 

Pas elle. 

Cette journée avait été particulièrement rude pour la jeune fille. La voiture du garde du corps d’Adrien s’était à peine garée qu’elle sortit en trombe de la voiture, en prenant tout de même la peine de saluer tristement Adrien et son garde. 

Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, ignorant ses parents. Elle grimpa dans son lit et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures.

Elle n’avait envie de parler à personne pour le moment. Tikki sa gentille kwami vint se poser sur sa joue, dans le but de réconforter son amie. 

Une larme roula doucement sur la joue de Marinette, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de pleurer à chaudes larmes. 

“Tu te rends compte Tikki, il aime une autre… Je ne suis qu’une “simple amie”. 

La petite créature voulait tellement dire à son amie que c’était elle, la mystérieuse fille dont il était vraiment amoureux. Mais elle se devait de garder le secret de leurs identités. Alors elle déclara simplement : 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas Marinette, un jour vous serez ensemble il suffit juste d’attendre encore un peu. 

Marinette leva alors la tête pour regarder Tikki, la kwami ressentit en un regard la tristesse de Marinette. Étant un petit être rempli d’une compassion énorme, ce regard eu l’effet d’un poignard dans le coeur. 

\- Oh Marinette” 

La jeune héroïne baissa la tête dans le coussin et pleura pour de bon. Son amie virevolta autour d’elle, réfléchissant à un moyen de la réconforter mais décida qu’il était mieux pour le moment de la laisser un peu seule, dans son intimité. Alors elle s’installa sur un des petits coussins que Marinette avait confectionné spécialement pour elle.

Marinette pleura, une heure, deux heures, puis s’endormit, épuisée d’avoir tant pleuré. 

Elle fit un rêve cette nuit là, malgré sa fatigue. Elle rêva d’un petit chaton noir sous la pluie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !   
> N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire et me laisser un kudo si ça vous a plu !


End file.
